masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Turian Hierarchy (LotV)
The Turian Hierarchy, officially The Elevated Hierarchy of Turian Primarchs, is a space-faring Hierarchical Meritocratic state representing the Turian people and there colonies as one. The Hierarchy is a prominent member of the Citadel Council, and is one of the few species to hold a position as Councilor due to there efforts during the Krogan Rebellions. The Turian Hierarchy currently holds the task as the military and peacekeeping arm for the Citadel Council. History And Conflicts Early History Turian civilization spans fifteen thousand years of history. Before the dawn of their civilization, the race was known to elder spacefaring species like the Protheans, who viewed them as primitive as the other ruling races of the modern era. Unification Wars The Turians had already discovered several mass relays and spawned colonies throughout the galaxy when the Asari reached the Citadel. At about the time the Asari were forming the Council with the Salarians, the Turians were embroiled in a bitter civil war next door. The Unification War, as it was later named, began with hostilities between the colonies furthest from the Turian homeworld, Palaven. These colonies were run by local chieftains, many of whom had distanced themselves from the Hierarchy. Without the galvanizing influence of the government, the colonies became increasingly isolated and xenophobic. Colonists began wearing emblems or facial markings to differentiate themselves from members of other colonies and open hostilities became common. When war finally broke out, the Hierarchy maintained strict diplomacy and refused to get involved. After several years of fighting, less than a dozen factions remained and the Hierarchy finally intervened. By that time, the chieftains were too weak to resist; they were forced to put an end to fighting and renew their allegiance to the Hierarchy. Though peace was restored, it took several decades for animosity between colonists to fade completely. To this day, most Turians still wear the facial markings of their home colonies. Krogan Rebellions In the midst of the Krogan Rebellions, the Citadel Council made first contact with the Turians. At the Council's behest, the Turians brought their considerable war machine to bear on the Krogan, now a recognized threat. While the initial Turian offensive was successful in routing many Krogan warrior bands, it provoked a massive counterattack from the Krogan which devastated several Turian colonies. Three Turian worlds were rendered completely uninhabitable after the Krogan used fusion torches to throw asteroids at them, and the bloodiest battle in Turian history occurred at Digeris, where the planet was severely bombarded and the Turians sacrificed many frigates and fighters to take out a fleet of Krogan dreadnoughts. Rather than scaring off the Turians with this show of force, the Turians only fought with more resolve to quash the Krogan utterly. Eventually, the Turians implemented the Salarian-developed genophage. With their advantage in numbers removed, the majority of Krogan were subdued by 800 CE, although scattered insurgent actions would continue for decades. By 900 CE, the Turians were granted full membership on the Citadel Council in gratitude for their service during the Krogan Rebellions. The Turian military fills the military and peacekeeping niche left by the decimated Krogan. Terminus Wars In the early years of 1000 CE, the Turian Hierarchy began its first galactic scale police action, the subjugation and reincorporation of territories within the Terminus Systems. Before the start of the Rachni Wars a large swath of the Western Terminus had once been under Council control, primarily Asari, from The Shrike Abyssal to the Eagle Nebula, and Omega to Sigurds Cradel and everything in-between. But once the war kicked off two fronts were opened, the Southern "Diamond Defense Line", located in the Salarian held Horsehead Nebula, and the "Terminus Theater", and while the South was under tremendous pressure by Rachni, the Terminus was as the Humans say, "Blitzed", by the full might of the Swarm. Many worlds fell or were abandoned by Council forces to fend for themselves against the onslaught until the Krogan joined the war. Decades following its end the Terminus was never directly colonized by a Council government, leaving it open pickings for all types of people and groups. The Turian Hierarchy, realizing that with their new found authority, had declared that any and all systems that had once been under a Council races authority would be brought back into the fold. While the Asari and Salarians encouraged this action, others were not so much, the "Leaders" of the Terminus being high on the list. The ruler of Omega at the time, a Krogan Warlord known only as "The Patriarch", was one of the most vocal. Gathering the most powerful warlords and other influential mercenary and pirate bands together they came to a mutual agreement, through the death of any naysayers, that whenever the "Greater Terminus" as a whole is threatened by an outside force they would band together to fight the invaders away. And what would be known as the "1st Terminus Confederacy" was formed in opposition to the Hierarchy and the "Great Terminus War" began. The conflict would become a grueling affair for the Hierarchy, while planets and systems would be conquered, The Patriarch gave an order that would change the entire war. Instead of fleet vs fleet engagements the Confederacy would resort to hectic hit-and-run tactics both on land and space, turning supposedly pacified planets into war-zones again overnight, turning an easily won war into a costly guerrilla war for Council forces. After 19 years of fighting the war would slowly turn into a crawl for the Council with less and less territory being taken, and resistance increasing both on the frontline and occupied regions creating a stalemate that would last for till the end of the conflict. After 23 years of war and guerrilla insurrections on all occupied worlds, and with losses pilling up and millions of credits going into the conflict, fatigue was starting to show in the mindsets of the civilian and military throughout Council Space, until it reached a boiling point when demonstrations and protests for an end to the war started to occur, only a few months after the protesting began the Hierarchy pulled out of most of the Terminus besides The Shrike Abyssal, and Hourglass Nebula, which were handed over to the Asari Republics. In the eyes of the Galactic community the war had ended with a defeat of the Turian Hierarchy, and defeat for the Citadel Council, leaving a black mark in the military and cultural history of the Hierarchy to this day, this conflict would lead creation of the saying, "You can invade the Terminus, but you cant conquer it". In the mid-1060's an event known as "The March on Illium", or "Illium War" would erupt with the invasion of Illium by Krogan Warlord and self-styled "Overlord of all Krogan", Wruyrdok Crank. Operating out of the planet Lorek within the Fathar system of the Omega Nebula, Cranks Empire had been only seen as a minor power during the Great Terminus War. Crank had a boiling hatred towards the Council for destroying his people with the Genophage, seeing them as cowards and backstabbers, and believed that they should have continued the war into proper Council Territory instead of agreeing to the Councils peace agreement. He had attempted to convince The Patriarch that another war was inevitable and that they should strike first, The Patriarch disagreed telling him the Council were not idiotic enough to start another war only a few decades after the first, and that Crank was a fool for even considering the idea. The argument continued for an hour before Crank stormed out and returned to Lorek.(WILL BE CONTINUED) Turian-Batarian Conflicts (Will be expanded upon) The Quarian War's (Will be expanded upon) Terran Crisis (Will be expanded upon) Culture Since the Unification War, Turians normally wear elaborate tattoos marking their colony of origin, though it is not known which markings distinguish which colony or if color has any meaning. These markings are usually white — particularly on Turians with darker carapaces — but can be of other colors such as the tell tale yellow on Councilor Gainus. The lack of facial markings is looked down upon in Turian society; the Turian term "barefaced" refers to one who is beguiling or not to be trusted. It is also a slang term for politicians. Turians are noted for their strong sense of public service. It is rare to find one who puts his needs ahead of the group.Every citizen from age 15 to 30 serves the state in some capacity, as anything from a soldier to an administrator, from a construction engineer to a sanitation worker. Turians have a strong inclination toward public service and self-sacrifice, so they tend to be poor entrepreneurs. To compensate, they accepted the mercantile Volus as a client race, offering protection in exchange for their fiscal expertise. Turian society, akin to the Terran military structure are highly regimented and very organized, and are known for its strict discipline and work ethic. Turians are willing to do what needs to be done, and they always follow through. They are not easily spurred to violence, but when conflict is inevitable, they only understand a concept of "total war." They do not believe in skirmishes or small-scale battles; they use massive fleets and numbers to defeat an adversary so completely that they remove any threat of having to fight the same opponent more than once. They do not exterminate their enemy, but so completely devastate their military that the enemy has no choice but to become a colony of the Turians. It has become a widely theorized possibility among theorists and military personnel that the conflict between The Empire and the Hierarchy would have destroyed a large portion of known space had the Asari not intervened when they had. Novels, games, and movies have been created since the end of the conflict representing possible alternatives, conclusions, and events should the war either had escalated or restart. The turian military is the center of their society. It is not just an armed force; it is an all-encompassing public works organization. The military police are also the civic police. The fire brigades serve the civilian population as well as military facilities. The corps of engineers builds and maintains spaceports, schools, water purification plants, and power stations. The merchant marine ensures that all worlds get needed resources. Other species see Turians as "men of action," and they are generally regarded as the most progressive of the Galactic races (though some species believe Terrans are edging in on this position). Since their culture is based on the structure of a military hierarchy, changes and advances accepted by the leadership are quickly adopted by the rest of society with minimal resistance.While Turians are individuals with personal desires, their instinct is to equate the self with the group, and to set aside all personal desires for the good of all. Turians are taught to have a strong sense of personal accountability, the 'Turian Honor' that other races find so remarkable. Turians are taught to own every decision they make, good or ill. The worst sin they can make in the eyes of their people is to lie about their own actions. Turians who murder will try to get away with it, but if directly questioned, most will confess the crime. Economy The Turian economy is slightly smaller than the Terran economy, while the Asari economy far surpasses the Turian economy. For many years, development was hampered by cultural disinterest in economics. When the Turians accepted the Volus as a client race, business development improved. The military is supported by a well-developed infrastructure. Manufacturers such as Armax Arsenal and the Haliat Armory produce advanced, reliable equipment. Volus manufacturers have been known to produce cheap knock-offs of Turian equipment. Infrastructure in production and resources are drawn in from across the galaxy, creating the best alloys, the best technology, and the best soldiers within Council Space. Religion Turians believe that groups and areas have "spirits" that transcend the individual. For example, a military unit would be considered to have a literal spirit that embodies the honor and courage it has displayed. A city's spirit reflects the accomplishments and industry of its residents. An ancient tree's spirit reflects the beauty and tranquility of the area it grows within. These spirits are neither good nor evil, nor are they appealed to for intercession. Turians do not believe spirits can affect the world, but spirits can inspire the living. Prayers and rituals allow an individual to converse with a spirit for guidance or inspiration. For example, a Turian who finds his loyalty tested may appeal to the spirit of his unit, hoping to reconnect with the pride and honor of the group. A Turian who wishes to create a work of art may attempt to connect with the spirit of a beautiful location. Turians enjoy absolute freedom of religion and can practice whatever appeals to them so long as it does not impede anyone's ability to perform their duties. There are many practitioners of the Asari Siarist philosophy. Since the end of the Galactic Cold War and begging of Saren's Rebellion dialog has been opened between The Empire and Citadel allowing Turians to learn of Humanities many religions, which have led to some Turians embracing Confucianism and Zen Buddhism. In the past, Turians believed that titans strode across Palaven, reaching for the heavens. They worshiped these deities and communicated with them at a structure called Temple Palaven. The temple was tended to by a religious order called the Valluvian Priests, who wear special purple robes which obscure their forms. In order for Turians to join this order, they had to be considered worthy enough through some action. When the Turians spread out from Palaven and discovered other life among the stars, however, they sealed Temple Palaven because they no longer needed legends to prod them upward. With the temple abandoned, eventually the Valluvian Priests fell into legend. Government The Turian government, known as the Turian Hierarchy, is a Hierarchical Meritocracy. While it has great potential for misuse, this is tempered by the civic duty and personal responsibility Turians learn during their childhood. Turians have 27 citizenship tiers, beginning with civilians (client races and children). The initial period of military service is the second tier. Formal citizenship is conferred at the third tier, after boot camp. For client races, citizenship is granted after the individual musters out. Higher-ranked citizens are expected to lead and protect subordinates. Lower-ranking citizens are expected to obey and support superiors. Promotion to another tier of citizenship is based on the personal assessment of one's superiors and co-rankers. At the top are the Primarchs, who each rule a colonization cluster. The Primarchs vote on matters of national importance. They otherwise maintain a "hands-off" policy, trusting the citizens on each level below them to do their jobs competently. Throughout their lives, turians ascend to the higher tiers and are occasionally "demoted" to lower ones. The stigma associated with demotion lies not on the individual, but on those who promoted them when they weren't ready for additional responsibility. This curbs the tendency to promote individuals into positions beyond their capabilities. Settling into a role and rank is not considered stagnation. Turians value knowing one's own limitations more than being ambitious. Turians enjoy broad freedoms. So long as one completes their duties, and does not prevent others from completing theirs, nothing is forbidden. For example, there are no laws against recreational drug use, but if someone is unable to complete their duties due to drug use, their superiors step in. Judicial proceedings are 'interventions.' Peers express their concern, and try to convince the offender to change. If rehabilitation fails, Turians have no qualms about sentencing dangerous individuals to life at hard labor for the state. The Turian national anthem is called, "Blood for the Cause" Military Although they lack the brutality of the Krogan, the refined biotic skill of the Asari, the adaptability of the Terrans, or the cunning of the Salarians, the Turian military has unshakable discipline. Officers and NCOs are "lifers" with years of field experience. Enlisted personnel are thoroughly trained and stay calm under fire. Turian units don't break. Even if their entire line collapses, they fall back in order, setting ambushes as they go. A popular saying holds: "You will only see a Turian's back once he's dead." Boot camp begins on the 15th birthday. Soldiers receive a year of training before being assigned to a field unit; officers train for even longer. Most serve until the age of 30, at which they become part of the Reserves. Even if they suffer injuries preventing front-line service, most do support work behind the lines. Biotics are uncommon. While admired for their exacting skills, biotics' motives are not always fully trusted by the common soldier. The turians prefer to assign their biotics to specialist teams called Cabals. Command and control is decentralized and flexible. Individual squads can call for artillery and air support. They make extensive use of combat drones for light duties and star-fighters piloted by specially trained elite pilots, and practice combined arms: infantry operates with armor, supported by overhead gunships. Strategically, they are methodical and patient, and dislike risky operations. Tradition is important. Each legion has a full-time staff of historians who chronicle its battle honors in detail. The oldest have records dating back to the Turian Iron Age. If a legion is destroyed in battle, it is reconstituted rather than being replaced. The Turians recruit auxiliary units from conquered or absorbed minor races, like the Volus. Auxiliaries are generally light infantry or armored cavalry units that screen and support the main battle formations. At the conclusion of their service in the Auxiliaries, recruits are granted Turian citizenship. Turian wars are often marked by citizen resistance. Most Turian families keep small arms in their homes and take basic training courses that include instruction on how to create simple anti-vehicle explosive devices. To suppress citizen militias, the Turian Hierarchy makes use of "execution squads" known as hastatim. First, "safe camps" are established in cities to sensitize surrender. Next, hastatim soldiers are deployed door-to-door; anyone who refuses to be transported to a safe camp or demonstrates hostile intent will be shot. Hastatim burial units then retrieve and cremate the bodies. This approach is necessary because without the safe camps, no Turian would ever surrender, and without the Hastatim, it would take years for a population to be pacified. The mainstay of the Turian infantry is the Phaeston assault rifle, a light, accurate, and versatile weapon that nonetheless packs more punch than other rifles of its size. Other Turian weapons include the Krysae anti-materiel sniper rifle, and the ML-77 Missile Launcher, manufactured by Armax Arsenal, one of the Turian military's main suppliers. Vehicles the Turians employ include the A-61 Mantis Gunship, a versatile multi-role aircraft, the C77 Tyrus, a durable 13-ton infantry fighting vehicle, an APC variant of the M-080, the Jiris Infantry Fighting Vehicle, a hovercraft capable of traversing most terrains and engaging enemies at 20 kilometers with its missiles. The Turian navy is divided into at least 32 fleets,8 primary-type and 24 secondary-type, it is also allotted more dreadnoughts by the Treaty of Farixen than any other race within Council Space; the Turians possessed 37 dreadnoughts in 2183 CE and 39 as of 2185 CE, and in 2186 CE the Turian Hierarchy and the Vol Protectorate were jointly gifted the dreadnought Kwunu by the Elkoss Combine. The navy serves as a galactic peacekeeping force, and is also the primary military arm of the Council, contributing the single largest portion of the Citadel Fleet. Notable units of the turian military include the 26th Armiger Legion, 79th Flotilla, Sixth Fleet, 43rd Marine Division, Seventh Fleet, and Blackwatch. Category:Factions